


Royal Blue

by frappu_chi_no



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blowjobs, Breasts, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frappu_chi_no/pseuds/frappu_chi_no
Summary: A collection of my OC Sindre and his love unfolding with Mercedes.Explicit.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Night in the Dorm

**Author's Note:**

> heh.  
> There will be multiple chapters as I roll this out. For reference, Sindre is 21 and Mercedes is 22 here. Enjoy !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first night exploring each other in Mercedes' bedroom.

“Mercedes?” There was a quiet pause. It was well past curfew for the students, only the torchlight guiding Sindre. He knew he had to be quiet- Mercedes’ room was on the first floor, next to Annette. He didn’t dare knock on the door, lest someone hear him entering her room. It was easier for him to escape from his room, and for him to be caught- he was a noble… realistically, he would probably get into less trouble than her if he got caught.

He could hear rummaging of probably her blanket before the door opened slowly- Standing at the door was Mercedes, in a set of nightclothes. Her hair was free and her expression was so soft, so gentle. Her eyes warmed upon seeing him.

“Come, come.” She ushered him in. Sindre nodded slowly, then peered into her room- It was slightly smaller than the upstairs rooms. Of course, nobles were upstairs, but he never really thought about it. He could see the general Blue Lions sheets and rug, desk, bed, and more. He could see her luggage and books, personal belongings. On her side table, she had put some water for the two of them. Her blankets were neatly folded, and he saw softer ones among them- likely something she had brought from home. 

They fully knew that they weren’t supposed to be out, nonetheless in another person’s dorm at this time of night (nor of the opposite sex). But something in them…. Made them want to be together. They had never snuck into each other’s room, but it was clear it was going to be easy enough. Byleth’s room was in the other side, and the other professor’s rooms were on the second floor of the monastery. The guards patrolled only at the gates and perimeter of the Monastery, nowhere near student quarters.

The couple had already kissed a few times, but Sindre felt skinship was… something he wanted to try. But he fully didn’t want to scare Mercedes- she was a pure woman- a woman of the Goddess herself , with whom he suddenly had the pleasure of being in a relationship with. How? He didn’t really know. After being let in, He awkwardly sat at the base of her bed- but after locking her door, Mercedes sat right down next to him, leaning into his warmth, melting his nervousness away.

“Maybe do you want to share a blanket while we read?” Mercedes asked him carefully, eyeing him with her lavender gaze. She didn’t even wait for him to answer before pulling her blue blanket from her bed. He helped her pull it over both of them- he was comically taller than her, so he slumped a bit so they could share. He didn’t want to go up on her bed either- he didn’t want to get into a position where he… he didn’t know what he was doing. Were they even going to read? He saw the book on her table was the one they were studying white magic in for Byleth’s class. 

“Um… I just want to… sit with you.” He said in the quiet room- the candlelight was all he could see, but she was so close that he could make out her beautiful, soft expression. She smiled at him gently- as she always did, and he shifted closer, running one of his hands through her hair. He could feel her breathe, and could see the soft flutter of her eyelashes. 

“Actually…” Sindre leaned his forehead to her’s, and she seemed so much more calm than he was. “Can I kiss you?” He asked quietly. _ Fuck _ . He hoped it didn’t seem like that was all he came here to do. But it was so enticing of an option- Their first kiss was in the greenhouse, so kissing in a private setting made it seem… so much more intimate. Especially with her not in her usual uniform. He was definitely still a school boy in “school”, but he was well over twenty years old. It wasn’t like Mercedes and himself were young and scared…. But he still wanted to treat her kindly. Mercedes herself seemed to blush red- but even so, she nodded, wordlessly, and Sindre took the chance to cup her head with his hands, gently bringing his lips to her’s.  _ Gently. _ He thought quietly, as her soft lips brushed against his. They were leaning into each other now, kissing gently- the only sound of the room was that, and Sindre was getting a bit self conscious of it. Her hands held on against the nape of his neck, and he gulped. Her fingers grazed his hair, and they were cold, but curious. Like they wanted to touch more. 

He brought his tongue out to line it across her bottom lip, and he opened his eyes to see her watching his actions. 

“Can… can we sit on my bed?” Mercedes asked shyly, but instantly brought her voice up afterwards. “I- I’m just not as comfortable on the floor. I was thinking it would be… easier to kiss… in my bed…”

“Oh. Yeah, if you want to.” Sindre replied, pulling her up to stand with him. The two sat on her bed- this time, Sindre leaned against the wall her bed was on, while Mercedes sat herself on his lap. Sindre had to think hard to not get too carried away. She pulled him back down to kiss, this time mimicking what he did before- brush her tongue along his lip- which prompted him to open his mouth to touch their tongues together. Before long, the two of them were kissing hotly, and Sindre could feel her tongue brush against his own, tasting each other. Her hands held the front of his tunic tightly, and he could feel her pressing awfully close to him. His own hands were drifting to her back, and he pulled her in flush against him as they kissed. 

The two broke for air, and Mercedes was red and blushing- he was sure he was too. At this point, she was fully just in his lap, and he could feel her weight and her heat, and he would be a lying man if he said it wasn’t turning him on. But he fully didn’t want anything more- he was quite content with their position. As he was thinking this, Mercedes pulled his hand from behind her, and placed it on her breast- which, Sindre might note, that he  _ did _ always notice, but he was a nobleman- and it would be improper to stare… even if Mercedes  _ was _ his lover.

“Merci-”

“Will you… touch me a bit?” She asked shyly, looking away.  _ Oh, fuck. _ He nodded, pressing his lips to hers again as he slowly unbuttoned the top of her nightclothes. Gods, he was starting to get unbearably hard now. The room was cold and the two of them still had the blanket over them, but now Mercedes’ shirt was unbuttoned and he could see her breasts. It wasn’t like Sindre hadn’t thought about it, but being there with her had his stomach tighten. He leaned in to continue kissing her, and as he did so, he took his hands to palm her breasts- immediately, his hands were met against her soft skin. He squeezed them to massage them, and Mercedes made a sigh of satisfaction- Gods, she was so beautiful- and her breasts were… large. Sindre then went on to rub one of her nipples in between two of his fingers, and Mercedes made a noise of what he thought was akin to a moan against his lips.

_ Oh, _ if he thought he was hard now.

“Can… I put my mouth on you?” Sindre asked gently, leaning to her ear. He felt her nod against him, and he moved his lips from her ear down to her collarbone, where he gave her a kiss quickly, before dipping down into her top to rest his lips on a nipple.

“Ah-” Mercedes gasped- as she did so, she jerked in Sindre’s lap, rubbing her core against his growing arousal. He moaned suddenly against her breast as she did so, not expecting her movement. The friction of her hips against his was unlike just imagining her in his lap. His lips moved from one breast to another, and Mercedes writhed in his arms. 

After a little, he pulled away to rest his head against her wall, and Mercedes curled up against him. Her breasts were resting upon his chest, and she was breathing heavily.

“Um…” She mumbled timidly, and he could tell he was looking up to her.

“Did you… like that?” Sindre gave her a small smile, and she returned it almost instantly. 

“Y-yes… I did quite like it.” Sheepishly, she buttoned up her shirt, and the two shifted so that they were laying with each other in her bed.

“Sleepy?” Sindre asked, using his hand to brush her blonde hair out of her face, and she looked at him lazily, but full of happiness. 

“A little. Can you stay with me tonight?” Mercedes replied in a hushed voice. “I normally wake up early… I’ll wake you up so no one sees you.” She ran her hand from where it was resting on his waist to under his shirt, touching his muscles slightly, making him suck in a breath.

“I’d like that.”


	2. Before Anyone comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainstorm after a picnic date isn't the worst thing...  
> Because the view is nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII  
> Thank you so much for checking out the second chapter <3 This is inspired by my drawing which I'll link below. Art was inspired by the poster art for "The World of the Married;" Def go check it out!
> 
> And if you like the art, follow me on twitter @Frappu_chi_no!!!

Verdant Moon, 1180

Things were changing with Sindre’s relationship with Mercedes. They still were trying to avoid being around people together, but at times, it was difficult to find “date time.” Between classes, sparring, and training for missions at the end of the month, Sindre found it hard to spend quality time with his lover. He wasn’t comfortable yet showing his friends that they were together, as he was concerned that word would spread back to his mother and father in Gideon. Thus, when they could spend time together was scarce- occasional breakfast with the Blue Lions in the mornings, prayer midday, or at night when he snuck into her room (which they didn’t do often, either. When studying, the two usually hung out with their own separate small groups in the Blue Lions- Sindre with Dimitri, Felix, and Sylvain, Mercedes with Annette.

Luckily for him, they two of them usually found solace in baking in the morning, where not a soul was awake on Saturday morning. The sun was barely rising over the horizon, and torches were still lit from the dead of night. Closing the door to his bedroom quietly, Sindre headed down the stairs of his dormitory room towards the kitchen. He had his pastry bag tucked under his arm, empty, but he knew in the next few hours it would be filled with warm treats that he would make with Mercedes. The hot skies of the Verdant Moon would be good for their breads today- they would rise faster, meaning the two of them could move on to other sweets. 

The whole bit about the two of them able to use the kitchen in the mornings came with the compromise that they would assist with making the bread for the students for the day. For the two of them, such a task wouldn’t be very difficult. Sindre pulled the small key from his pocket for the backdoor of the kitchen, hearing the  _ click _ of the setting move the door open. He lifted his head towards the warmth of what he could only assume was Mercedes heating up the oven. With the opening of the door, She turned towards him, smile bright on her face.

“Sindre!” She lit up instantly with him in the room, and he greeted her back with a warm grin, crossing the room to embrace her. Mercedes tumbled into his chest, and buried her face there. “Mm… Good morning.” She hummed.

“Good morning to you.” Sindre kissed the top of her head, lips brushing against her soft, blonde hair. She smelt like flour and vanilla. Mercedes moved her head towards his, and she looked so gentle. He gave her a kiss on her lips, which she returned with equal fervor, and held her close. “Smells like we aren’t just making bread today, hm?” He murmured against her lips, letting her nose brush against her’s. She pulled away from him, patting away flour from her hands- which was probably now on the back of his shirt.

“I was thinking we could make some meringue cookies for a snack after our lunch… Since the bread will be for sandwiches, then we’ll have to pick vegetables, and-” She continued on, and Sindre chuckled while going to grab himself an apron. They had a lot they were planning to do today. Though baking for the Monastery was Sindre’s best kept secret, it was noted that he was in the gardening club with Mercedes, Ashe, Dedue, Sylvi, and some other students of the monastery. It was funny because half of the students in the club were from the Blue Lions. Sindre had yet to tell Dimitri or Sylvain of his relationship- first of all because there simply wasn’t time for it, and second because he knew Sylvain would not let him hear the end of it, on top of probably wanting to know things about Mercedes that Sindre would have to discover for himself. He had briefly told Sylvi, and she seemed to approve.

“Well, I’ll get started on the cookies then, and you’ll take care of the bread?” Sindre asked, noticing that all the ingredients were out but hadn’t been mixed. Mercedes had turned away to put more wood onto the fire, preparing the oven for heating. The dough for the breads looked like they were rising- Sindre and Mercedes liked to help out the head baker by starting some of the breads for the kitchen, but he would later bake them fresh or make more. The duo were mostly in there to make things for themselves or for their friends.

* * *

By late morning, Sindre and Mercedes had made a good amount of dough and baked some for themselves-making their own ham sandwiches for lunch with some cookies as a snack. This time, the two of them decided to have lunch together outside the monastery, a little ways down the mountain but not more than a ten minute walk- just enough for them to sit under the trees and enjoy the fresh air outside the walls of the academy.

Sindre had made sure to bring a picnic blanket for them, and it was tucked into their picnic basket. They hadn’t even strayed too far from the main path leading to the monastery, so students that were coming on going on their saturday-day off passed them, waving hello as Sindre and Mercedes had their lunch. Perhaps they were being a bit open about their relationship still, but it was only students, anyway… It wasn’t as though Sindre’s parents were (hopefully) going to hear about it. On top of that, the bottom of the mountain was common place for students to study for the day or simply enjoy. His thoughts raced when he remembered his promise to his parents. He looked down to see Mercedes’ soft hair and eyes focused. His eyes softened at her concentration- she was airy and sweet, just like their meringue cookies. Today, she had brought a novel and was reading it, while Sindre mused through her hair as she laid her head in his lap. Occasionally, she would reach into the picnic basket to grab a cookie, and he could hear the soft snap of it in her mouth. Although his thoughts were racing, having her with him let him feel better. As the afternoon hit, Sindre looked up at the sky. 

“It looks like it might rain.” He commented, observing the grey clouds looming over the Ogma mountains. It seemed as though students were no longer passing through during the time, Which was unusual as it was about two hours to sundown, which was curfew. But he started collecting their belongings and tucking them away.

“Oh, the Monastery isn’t far.” Mercedes sighed, twisting her head in his lap, eyes still on her book. Her pout was evident as she turned a page. “If it rains we can make it.”

“Well, if you say-” Sindre had started before he saw a drop of water on her book, drying in the parchment. He couldn’t help but chuckle as Mercedes stared at the drop. “Maybe we should go before your book gets ruined.” He added, and as he said that, the rain that was simply rolling in fell in full force, leading the two of them to jump up and collect their belongings- Sindre taking the basket and letting Mercedes grab the blanket to cover herself as the two of them ran back up the mountain to the Monastery.

* * *

The rain had made it easier to see, contrary to popular belief. In fact,  _ too  _ easy to see. One might believe that the fog of the rain hitting the ground would obscure view, or the rain itself would make walking opaque. Contrary. Sindre and Mercedes had taken shelter from the rain that came suddenly in the great hall. Both of their breaths were heavy, as they wanted to avoid the rain, but it was too late. To his surprise, the hall was empty- it seemed as though everyone else had taken refuge for the sunset in their dorm rooms… or at least to him, somewhere else. Even the guards who were at the gates were under cover somewhere.

What he could see in that moment was Mercedes’ white blouse uniform soaked through with water, blue stockings tight against her skin, hair wet and sopping, dripping down her body. He could see her breasts through her clothes, underclothes looking lacy- the thought made him salivate. She looked over at him, shivering slightly- but she was much less wet than he was, as she had been able to use the blanket to block out some of the rain. It was clear that he had been staring at her for too long. Because her voice sang out in the empty hall.

“Perhaps you wanted to head back to our dorms? Maybe to change into warmer clothes…” She whispered, eyes travelling down to his chest, and he was sure she was making the same observations he was. Her hand reached out to graze upon his soaked sleeve. Sindre gulped, closing the gap between them to give her a scorching kiss. Her eyes opened wide- unexpectant but wanted, as her grasp tightened on his bicep.

“Perhaps not yet…” Sindre whispered, hands coming down her sides to slide under her skirt, pulling her body against his. The rain had made both of them cold, but her body was ever soft…. Mercedes moaned- hushed, as quiet as she could get it. Her eyes darted around the room, but not a soul was there.

“Sindre, wait-” She gasped, hands snapping to his shoulders for balance, but not pulling away as he kissed her neck, pushing her back slightly so she was sitting on a side table in the room, hiking her skirt up so he had room. His fingers dipped at her core, feeling the rain come off of her, but more interested in what she was hiding underneath. He slipped her underwear off- wet for two reasons- Casting it into his pocket for safekeeping. He pressed his thumb at her clit, applying gentle pressure while using his other fingers to graze at her opening, slightly surprised that she was as wet as she was.

“Quickly.” He whispered, getting onto his knees, suddenly very, very turned on by seeing his lover dripping and revealing- so quickly, too. He lifted her leg so he could muzzle it, fingers slipping into her blue sock. “Before anyone comes.”

Mercedes appeared to contemplate this, looking around with bated breath, seeming to be surprised as well by the lack of people present in the great hall. But here eyes watched his every move, breathing heavy at the sight of him on his knees. 

“What if someone does come?” She whispered.

“The rain is too hard. I doubt anyone will be leaving their rooms.” He replied, kissing his way up her thighs, resting his lips on her deep inner thigh, feeling her warmth radiate off her. He suckled on her left thigh, feeling her wince, listening to her sign in relief to have his lips on her. Sindre pulled away to view his work; a bright red hickey blooming on his lover’s thigh. He felt her shiver- either from excitement or chill from the rain.

“My voice will echo.” Mercedes sighed, but still opening her legs wider for Sindre to gain access to her. Her eyes peered down at him- expectant.

“Then you will have to hold back… Or hope that the rain will mask our voices.” Sindre said with finality, pressing his tongue flat against her lips and sucking, holding her thighs in place. She gasped out loud, and he continued, musing her opening with one hand, beginning to lick at her clit with his tongue. After some time, he pushed his tongue into her, replacing the pressure on her clit with his thumb again, listening to her sigh in pleasure- better than the choir in the church, better than the sound of birds in the morning- the sound of her letting go, with her willpower held so tight. Her hands went from brushing her wet hair aside to gripping, or to muffle her moans. This was inexplicably inappropriate, dirty, and against the rules of the Monastery and the Goddess for sure. If they were caught, it would be over. But the thought made his cock pulse in delight. As Mercedes twisted under his mouth, he inserted his finger into her to coax a climax, working to do it as she liked but still hopefully get them out of there in a timely manner. 

“Oh,  _ please... _ ” Mercedes moaned blissfully as he thrust his fingers against her, tongue working circles on her clit and hands working to bring her closer. The sound of rain was relentless as Sindre did his work on her, seemingly muffling the sounds of his mouth against her, muffling the sounds coming from her sweet, sweet lips. “Sindre… Mm-!” She bit her hand, looking incredibly naughty, gazing down at him, lavender eyes heavy, hazy, gripped with longing-

For  _ him _ .

Sindre wasn’t sure if it was the fear of being caught or just being tempted by each other by the rain, but he was pulling Mercedes as taught as a violin, her cries were muffled and shrill, her grip on his hair tight, enough to pull them out, but he liked it.  _ Goddess _ , did he like it. She started to stiffen, so he pressed his tongue against her harder.

“Hnnn….  _ Oh…”  _ She hushed, trying to resist- but he knew better.

“Come, Mercie…” Sindre whispered against her skin, encouraging her. “I know you feel good…” As he spoke, he pressed his fingers deep inside her and pushed upwards on her walls, and she jerked upward in delight, mouth open in a silent scream as she came on his mouth and his hands, like a clap of lightning from the storm. He helped her ride the feeling, rubbing his fingers inside her, tongue slowing on her clit as to not over-stimulate her. Her hips ground against his lips, and he pressed against her with equal force to help her. After she slowed, Mercie looked down at him, lavender eyes glowing, but with enough sense to push her skirt back to place and wrap herself in the wet blanket, pulling him up to kiss her. The rosy blush erupting on her cheeks and her breathless sigh was enough to unwind him.

Sindre pressed his lips to her ear- as he met her by standing. 

“Did you like that, my love?” he asked, with a voice thicker than syrup. He could feel his lover shiver under his breath. He pulled her hand to rest against his cock, which was hard from listening to her come. The implication was there-  _ me, too? _

“Let’s get to my room.” Mercedes said, eyes full of courage, melted from love- taking his hand- the two of them started to run through the rain, the cool water soaking through their clothing once again, puddles splashing at their feet as they ran through the Monastery. Sindre ran with her, laughing, following her. They passed not a singular soul on their way back. The two caught their breath in front of her door as she stumbled with her key, Sindre pressing against her as she shook open the door. With the key in place, Mercedes ushered the duo into her bedroom, where Sindre pressed her against the door, hearing it click behind her in closing. Droplets dripped down her soft expression, hair plastered to the side of her face as he dipped his fingers at the hemline of her skirt, material coarse in his hands. She gazed up on him, expectant, as she locked the door, dropping her key on the floor.

“Sindre…” Mercedes reached up, holding the nape of his neck, hair dancing along the ridge of his hair, tossing his hair about to where droplets fell to the floor of her bedroom. Sindre pressed himself against her harder, letting her feel his arousal, letting his lips trail against her jaw as he roughly unbuttoned her skirt, hearing it thud to the floor. His eyes cast down towards her, where she was bare for him. Mercedes mirrored his actions, not before reaching into his pocket to dig out her panties that he had stowed away earlier, playfully tossing them away before saying,

“So I don’t forget about them later… I do quite like those.”

“I like them too.” Sindre mumbled, kissing her neck and making quick work of her blouse. “ But I like them mostly off.” Her hands were roaming on his chest, unbuttoning his black vest before she pinched his nipples through the wet fabric. “Ow-”

“Oh, hush. Did that really hurt?” She giggled, pinching them again, and this time Sindre decided to reward her with a moan. 

“Mmm…” Sindre whispered to her. “Maybe.”

“Oh…”

“No, I just wasn’t expecting that.” He replied slowly. “Are you going to undress me, or just leave me wet?” Sindre eyed Mercedes, who looked at him with a smile. Her fingers still had his nipples between them.

“Well, if I don't undress… and you don't undress, we’ll just both be wet. So why don’t we start there?” She sighed, shrugging off her top and letting her it fall to the found in one heap with the rest of their wet clothes. Gulping, Sindre followed, off with his vest, pants, and top. With both their uniforms on the floor, both of them were just standing in her bedroom, naked. 

_ Shit. _

Both blondes stood in the room, absorbing the situation- They both had never actually seen each other completely naked, in the daytime- the boldness of Sindre’s actions began to dawn on him as he covered his face with his hand-  _ now, _ he was embarrassed. 

“W-why don’t we just dry off and-”

“Is… That why you came here?” Mercedes interrupted him, dropping to her knees in front of him, face flushed, breath heavy- just as she had done to her. Her hands delicately brushed against his cold skin, flaring in their wake. She- She was so close… Sindre felt his arousal swell a bit more than before- he had been shocked by the cold of the rain, but having her mere centimeters from his cock was a sight he wanted to burn into his vision.

“I-”

“We both know that’s not why.” She murmured, hush against his skin. “Do you want to stand, or maybe you’d like to sit on my bed?” She gave him a single kiss at the apex of his thigh-  _ basically right there. _ Now he felt like he was rendered speechless. Sindre took a deep breath. 

“I’ll sit.” He says, moving towards her bed, a Mercedes follows, wordless. He sits without much fanfare, but Mercie is right there, coaxing open his thighs just like he did earlier.

He has to bite his tongue to hold himself in.

“You had so much gall earlier, Sindre…” Mercie coos, pink lips going up his thigh, her hand loosely holding him- but she’s so warm that his head starts to spin. “Don’t be too loud, we don’t know if Annette is here…” She hums, lavender meeting emerald, before sinking her lips over his length.

“-Mmph-” Sindre gasps, eyes instantly melting back, eyes shutting, but opening once again because he can’t miss out on the sight before him. His hand reaches to touch the side of her face, his thumb brushing against her cheek. He licks his lips. Mercedes is- “Goddess, you’re so beautiful….” Sindre breathes, taking in her beauty- fully naked, mouth on him, tongue pressed against his shaft, and he watches her with much interest. 

She seemed to sink into his touch as he says that, looking pleased, rewarding him with a hard suck to his tip, making him want to lurch forward in her mouth. But she moves up and down- better than he could with his own hand, lips puckered against his skin. Her breasts press against his thighs, and he vaguely wonders what it would be like for his cock to be in between them, tip presses against her lips. The pleasure of her hot mouth is  _ almost unbearable _ \- He grasps her hair in his fist- wet from the rain- but the touch of the droplets could not compare to the feeling of  _ wetness _ that is his little lover’s mouth. Her tongue draws shapes on his length, and he has no idea what she’s doing, but she’s definitely doing it _ right. _

“Mer-Mercie-” Sindre breaks from his haze, from his pleasure, suddenly unaware if she would be comfortable with his essence in her mouth, presses her face away slightly, but she clings tight, almost shaking her head. “I- I’m close, Mercie… So-” He makes the suggestion again. Her eyes meet his again- coated with lust, so much so that she  _ reaches under her and touches herself-  _ then takes his length as far as her throat would allow.

Sindre feels himself touch the back of her throat, and the motion is so inexplicably rough and sexy that it undos him. He has to bring his other hand up to his lips to bite it, to mute the crippling moan that snaps from his lips as he comes, not being able to help the thrust of his hips, feeling his cum spurt inside Mercedes’ mouth. Sindre is vaguely aware of the sound of her swallowing, and the dip of her fingers inside her as she rubs herself through his high, but it all feels muffled against the thunderstorm outside _. _

After Sindre recovers, Mercie climbs up to the bed, sitting on his lap, wiping her lips with a handkerchief that he doesn’t know where she got it from- nor does he care.

“Feel good?” She asks, innocently, licking her lips. Sindre dives in for a thick kiss, coated in saliva and love, shocked not to taste any of  _ him _ left on her. 

“Mmm….” He sighs, falling back against the sheets and taking her with him. “Of course it did. You feel so good.” His hands rub through her back, to where he can cup her butt, relishing in the softness, feeling her breasts against his chest. “I love you.” He smiles, and it is returned by Mercedes with a giggle.

“I love you more.”

* * *

(they both got sick a few days later)


End file.
